Owing to advantages of high luminance, simple structure, low driving voltage, and wide view angle, organic electroluminescent device has drawn more and more attention for its application in flat panel display. Research and development of various organic luminescent compounds and luminescent metal coordination compound provides premise for obtaining luminescent device with high luminance, high efficiency, full color, and high stability. Fluorescent dyes with good electroluminescent efficiency are widely applied in preparation of organic electroluminescent device, which greatly promotes the development of organic electroluminescent device.
Carbazole dyes is a kind of blue electroluminescent material with high performance, which has very high fluorescence quantum efficiency, narrow luminescent wavelength range, high color purity, and fluorescence emission wavelength at about 450 nm (pure blue light). Carbazole and its derivatives belong to large conjugated system and have strong intramolecular electron transfer ability, which have been studied, developed, and applied as a good optical material, such as they can be applied as π donor to form charge transfer type complex with n acceptor of special performance, and they are novel photoelectric materials receiving wide attention. At the same time, carbazoles have good hole transport performance, and their derivatives have high glass transition temperature, and have already been adopted for manufacturing blue electroluminescent device with high performance.
However, dye-type luminescent material is prone to the formation of aggregate in general solution state, which is unfavorable for high efficiency luminance of dye molecules. If dye molecules are uniformly distributed as guest in a host material, their luminous efficiency can be largely improved. Therefore, formation of organic-inorganic composite via introduction of negatively charged dye molecules into layers of layered double hydroxides can realize oriented arrangement and uniform dispersion of dye molecules in molecular scale, and can also improve physical and chemical stability of dye molecules. However, the research regarding introduction of carbazoles or its derivatives dye molecules into layers of layered double hydroxides has not been reported until now.